narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Target Locked: Killing The White Snake
It was a sunny day as a shinobi by the name of Warujie was meditating in a rocky area far away from civilization. As the leader of Shōgai, Warujie thought that he shouldn't go out alone as he must be targeted and if he is killed it will be the end of Shōgai. However, Warujie didn't suspect anyone to find him in the rocky area he went to, but he went there prepared. "Why, sensei? Why!?" Warujie thought to himself as he tensioned up after remembering his sensei whom he has sworn to take revenge on. Warujie continued on with his meditating in hope of reaching true peace of mind. "Yo...seems I finally caught up," a voice called out, breaking the silence of the stony surroundings. Several meters away a silver-haired shinobi casually sits across the way on another rock. "Your group really made a mess in Kumogakure," he continues with a nonchalant tone, "It made negotiations with them way more annoying than necessary. As such, I'm sure you can ascertain the severity of your current situation." Coldly staring at the crime lord meditating before him, Kyōshi patiently waits for a response or any sign of hostility. Warujie slowly got up and turned to Kyōshi and said, "I see. I assume you came here to stop me. Well that is expectable from Konohagakure. Oh how much I miss that village heh it's the only place I called home, but we are straying away from the subject here. If you want to fight me, I am ready, it's your move." said Warujie while keeping a close eye on Kyōshi's movements. "I suppose that means you aren't going to be coming quietly," Kyōshi responds in a disappointed fashion, "I suppose hoping for this errand to be finished quickly was foolish of me." From his seated position he reveals a kunai from his sleeve and immediately launches it towards Warujie. Without delay, Kyōshi follows up by leaping off of his perch and weaving into the veritable maze of stone, out of his opponent's direct line of sight. Warujie used a Kunai to deflect the one which was heading towards him away. He suddenly noticed that his opponent, Kyōshi had disappeared. "He's quick on his feet"thought Warujie to himself. Warujie used Chakra Sensing Technique to locate Kyōshi's location with ease thanks to his expertise in sensory skills. Warujie then rushed to Kyōshi's location while staying on his guard as he expected a surprise attack from Kyōshi. Warujie threw a Kunai with an explosive tag towards Kyōshi and triggered the tag when it was close enough. Having locked onto the chakra signature the explosive detonates mere centimeters away from the brief image of a jacket waving behind a large stone. The blast, significant enough to reduce the nearby rock to rubble and kick up a cloud of dirt into the area. As the dust clears the remains of a tattered coat lay on the ground before Warujie. The silver-haired shinobi, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen or sensed. "So, you're a sensor," Kyōshi announces as he appears behind Warujie, sword drawn, while attempting a shallow horizontal cut across the back of his opponent's back. Oddly enough, the attacker revealed no trace of chakra whatsoever. Following up after his first, hopefully successful strike, the swordsman attempted to sever the connective tissue on the back of his opponent's dominant arm with a powerful downward cut. Taking care to not overextend himself, Kyōshi leaps back after his two swift slashes, landing upon one of the many rocks in the surrounding environment. Warujie was surprised at the man who disappeared with no trace then he suddenly heard Kyōshi's voice behind him and he turned his head to see the man behind him. Thanks to Warujie keeping an attentive mind and suspecting a surprise attack he was able to use a Kunai to block Kyōshi's first sword swing which was a horizontal swing. He then used Chakra Enhanced Speed to get out of the second strike's way in an instant as Chakra Enhanced Speed technique was made to make up for the lake of space-time ninjutsu knowledge. Warujie then threw three shuriken at Kyōshi in order to distract him and escaped by Hiding in the ground and planning his next move. "His reaction time and speed are better than average, as expected," Kyōshi thinks to himself after noting his first strike was intercepted, and his second was avoided. Unfortunately, he's not awarded much time to analyze his opponent's abilities as a trio of shuriken are flung in his direction. While the silver-haired swordsman finds it an easy task to deflect the projectiles, his opponent is able to slip into the group unhindered during the brief event. Rotating his blade around, Kyōshi plants the blade into the stone as he kneels upon his elevated earthen platform. For a moment he forms the seal of confrontation with his free hand before placing said hand on the surface of the stone. "Now...I wonder where he is," he whispers quietly, waiting to respond to his opponent's seemingly inevitable assault. Warujie quickly got out of the ground throwing two Fuma Shuriken towards Kyōshi with great speed, one of the two was attached with a wire string and Warujie used his experience in Chakra Flow to run Fire Release chakra in that Fuma Shuriken lighting it a blaze and increasing the damage cause by it upon contact. "Right on queue," Kyoshi thinks to himself raising his free hand towards the incoming projectiles. With a thunderous sound, which echoes across the barren surroundings, the flames on one of the shuriken are detonated mysteriously. The force of the sudden explosion knocks the projectiles off their course causing them to fall harmlessly upon the earth. Additionally, intense chakra-based flames spread throughout the area between the two combatants, creating an image that could be mistaken for a sea of flames. Standing up once again, the silver-haired swordsman carefully steps off the his stone and begins walking towards the blaze before him. Progressing forward his silver blade is illuminated in a bright red glow. As if guided by his will, the sea of flames parts before him. Stopping midway through the path flanked in fire, the swordsman motions for his opponent to advance as he takes a relaxed stance. As the shuriken that was not attached to a wire string fell on the ground and Kyōshi walked past it, it revealed itself to be a clone which was disguised as a Fuma shurkien and that's why Warujie didn't attempt to set him on blaze. This clone threw five Kunai with explosive tags attached to them towards Kyōshi's back as the clone was behind him. He triggered all the explosive tags when they were behind Kyōshi with about a meter. In the exact time Warujie made the (Boar) followed by the (Tiger) hand seal and shouted "Doton: Yomi Numa!" turning the earth below Kyōshi to mud in order to trap him. He used a large scale mud trap fearing that Kyōshi might escape the small scaled one as Warujie didn't know the full extent of Kyōshi's speed. Alerted to the presence of the clone due to the feeling of the transformation reverting, Kyōshi quickly spins around and releases a shock wave, composed of the flames he sealed just moments ago, from his sword. The force of the fiery assault is enough counteract the momentum of the kunai and the force of their attached explosives. Without pause the leaf-nin recognizes the familiar sensation of earth chakra beneath his feet. Responding nearly instantaneously, he leaps to a nearby boulder as the sea of flames is snuffed out and replaced with an ocean of mud. Moving onto the offensive, Kyōshi leaps between the stones protruding above the murky trap. Swiftly he closes the distance between himself and his opponent. The swordsman darts past his opponent's left side, swiping at him as he passes. Immediately, he rebounds off of a boulder behind his opponent and attempts a similar attack across his enemies right flank. Landing on yet another rock, Kyōshi glances quickly around the area and appears to mumble something briefly before focusing his attention firmly upon Warujie. Warujie got out his Chakra Blade and easily blocked by swinging his chakra blade towards Kyōshi's sword which made sparks of fire from the friction of the two blades. When Kyōshi attempted the second slash Warujie faked him making him think that he will block the attack while actually he evaded by a swaying motion to the side and he attempted to touch the sword's dull side and apply Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique which will make it very heavy. "Another earth technique," Kyōshi comments as he glances down at his sword, sporting quite the grim face. "Seriously, what a waste," he continues calmly, piercing the blade into the stoney platform. Intent on continuing his assault, the leaf-nin quickly performs a set of hand seals, which causes the air around Warujie to take the form of a vicious cyclone. Initially, Kyōshi's target would simply be surrounded by swirling walls of wind, seeking to tear anything that passed through to shreds. Though, upon his command the silver-haired shinobi collapses the twister upon his opponent, with enough crushing force to be potentially lethal before even considering the cutting strength of the technique. Wanting to avoid an engagement reminiscent of their initial clash, Kyōshi releases the seal he had transferred to a nearby stone when his opponent first fled underground. While the sudden release of fire from the boulder would usually trigger a massive explosion, which was his original plan, he was able to combine concentrated source of heat with the surrounding swamp to bring the mud to a boil. Now if his opponent attempted to escape underground, he'd be horribly burned by the steaming mud. Additionally, if his opponent attempted to utilize a fire technique to escape the collapsing, even though that would make it a collapsing fire cyclone, the silver-haired swordsman prepared to concentrate a great deal of wind chakra in Warujie's vicinity. This would set off even the slightest amount of fire chakra into point blank explosion. Patiently, Kyōshi waits for the situations outcome, and his opponent's potential counterattack. Warujie noticed the wind forming around him, he made the shadow clone hand seal as he made three clones and they all made the following hand seals (Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog) "Doton: Doryūheki!" they shouted as they created four earth walls which surrounded them creating a shield from Kyōshi's wind technique. After the attack was over, Warujie jumped out of the structure he made. He saw the stone with cutting marks on it. "If I didn't create these walls, I would have been dead now!" Warujie thought to himself. The clones and Warujie surrounded Kyōshi from all sides, they were about twenty meters away from him as each of them threw a shuriken at him with great speed and when the shuriken were about five meters away from Kyōshi, they all made the following hand seals (Ram → Rat → Bird → Boar → Tiger) "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" said Warujie in a calm and deep voice. This technique made the shuriken multiply when they were about two meters away from Kyōshi. Each shuriken was multiplied to ten shurikens. Kyōshi, after identifying the attack pattern, quickly focuses his mind on each of the emanating chakra signatures. Moving onto the defensive, he claps his hands together in order to generate swirling dome of wind. "Projectiles of that caliber, no matter their number are going to penetrate this barrier," he thinks to himself, lowering the surrounding shield once the shuriken have been deflected into the surrounding superheated mud. "I suppose I can't let myself be overwhelmed by mere clones," Kyōshi comments calmly as he forms the clone seal, "Remote Shadow Clone Technique!" In an instant a clone seemingly simultaneously forms behind each of the four opponents, strangely without a noise or slightest trace of a chakra signature. The first doppelganger swiftly reaches over his target's shoulder in an attempt to slit the individual's neck with a kunai. The second viciously jabs a blade towards the area just under his enemy's ribs, hoping to rupture a vital organ or two. The third, in a strange show of aggression, detonates several explosive tags at point blank range, destroying himself in the process. Finally, though in the same moment as the previous three, the fourth doppelganger lowers a copied version of Kyōshi's super-weighted sword down over his target's head. The original silver-haired swordsman, on the other hand, carefully analyzes the responses to each and every one of the assaults. As they were surrounding Kyōshi in a circle, Warujie saw the clone standing behind his clone and that's when he turned around to face the clone, he tried to avoid the clone's sword by going in the direction of the slash however, he injured his left arm in the process. He then used Chakra Enhanced Speed to get away from the clones. The other clones were destroyed in the assault. Warujie then started healing himself by using Mystical Palm Technique to stop the bleeding. "Hey child, may I know your name?" he told Kyōshi with a cold stare in his eyes which were filled with bloodlust. As he asked Kyōshi this question, he didn't stop healing his arm. "My name? It's Takamori...but you should be more concerned with your wound," he casually replies, directing his opponent's attention to the wound. "Even if it was from my clone, wounds from that sword can't be healed with chakra of any sort," he continues with a nearly unnerving calm, "Unfortunately, there is more." Right on queue a emerges around Warujie's wound as a burning sensation is sent through the fugitive's arm. In the meantime his clones rushed around the protruding rocks in the surrounding area, covering them with explosive tags. Watching as blood trickles down on the ground beneath his opponent, Kyōshi can't help but sigh. "I know you wish this was a bad dream," he begins, in a rather condescending tone," You're bleeding and can't mold chakra correctly. You've found yourself surrounded by molten hot mud, and all of the nearby places to stand have enough explosives to rip a body to shreds. It's the end for you." Snapping his fingers, Kyōshi's clones all move in for the attack. Weaving a complex kenjutsu , the clones whirl around Waruji simultaneously from multiple angles. In the same instance the leaf shinobi pulls his blade out of the ground, oddly not showing the same weight as before, and attempts to bisect his opponent with such speed and power that the air around the duo is swept into a gale. Landing on a stone behind Warujie, Kyōshi turns around to face his opponent's location, just as his clones attempt a simultaneous attack. Patiently the swordsman would observe the situation, ready to act in a moment's notice. Warujie was hit by all of Takamori's strikes but before they made contact he grinned as he didn't make any attempt to evade them. He then revealed himself to be a clone as he disappeared in a little cloud of smoke after contacting Kyōshi's strikes. The real Warujie came out of a hill like structure, not from underground. He managed to escape the burning mud by running into a rock above the ground. "Well well, Takamori. That was a close call. You were about to seal my five elements if that was me. Let me explain, that was my Yin-Yang Clone Technique which is a clone that can be injured to an extent before disappearing. It's impressive that you destroyed him." said Warujie. Warujie made a the shadow clone hand seal, creating a shadow clone. The shadow clone threw two Fuma shuriken at Kyōshi one hiding in the shadow of the first. The real Warujie made the following hand seals (Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger) "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" spitting ten fire balls at Kyōshi with great speed. "If you would have utilized a less complicated clone, you may have fared better," Kyōshi comments sarcastically, "I suspected a shadow clone, which shares a chakra signature incredibly close to the original, but your choice in a doppelganger was even better. The five elements seal was bound to your chakra signature, not the individual itself. Thus, when your clone was destroyed the seal transferred to none other than yourself." Casually he points out the return of the seal on Warujie's arm, but is forced to switch gears as his opponent's assault begins. Suspecting a trap, after recalling that his opponent's first use of Fūma shuriken, the silver-haired swordsman responds quickly throwing a kunai strapped with several explosive tags toward the visible incoming projectile. Detonating the explosives just as the kunai passes above the massive shuriken, Warujie's projectile is violently forced down into the boiling mud. This sudden change in trajectory likely collides with the second shuriken as well, eliminating its potential for damage as well. With the physical projectiles handled, Kyōshi was free to address the incoming fiery assault. Sighing as the technique closes in, Kyōshi holds up his blade in front of him. In an instant seal markings dance across the air, manifesting a that absorbed the fire technique. Having predetermined where to redirect the attack, the fireballs are instantly transported to the seal Kyōshi placed on on Warujie's chakra blade when they clashed earlier. The fire from all ten of the individual missiles is released in a magnificent explosion around Warujie's position. Signalling once again, Kyōshi's clones all launch a powerful gale towards the exploding fire, magnifying its intensity and radius considerably. "It would be preferable if you just died already," he thinks to himself, waiting for his opponent's potential countermeasures.